Love Finds Its Way
by aisu03
Summary: “Mom, can I ask you one question? “ ....“Yes!”.....“Who’s my father?” .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

Love Finds Its Way

The bright blue sky reminded Sakura that summer had arrived. She watches as a couple walks hand in hand across the busy streets of Paris and gives out a sigh!!!

She thinks to herself_, Oh! What a day. It seems only yesterday I had come here and now it has been six years already._

As a taxi screeches in front of her , Sakura comes to the present and gets a shock of her life as she sees a yellow coloured taxi in front of her, the driver shouting ," La montre où vous allez, la dame."(Watch where you're going lady ).

She just smiles embarrassingly and mutters ,'sorry', to the driver and crosses the street towards her home.

As she fumbles with her house key, she remembers that she was alone with her thoughts for the next couple of hours.

"Ring……Ring….." , her house phone rings.

Sakura hastily opens her door and picks up the receiver,

"Hello" says Sakura.

"Hi! Sakura .Its me Tomoyo " says her best friend from the other line.

"When were you back from America" Sakura asks her friend.

"Oh! I just arrived a few minutes ago. Can I come over"

"Ok . That will be great. I need …need to discuss something with you" Sakura answers.

"Ok! I'll be there in fifteen minutes" says Tomoyo .

As she goes to the kitchen to prepare dinner , she remembers clearly the conversation she had with her six year old son ,Natsumi, yesterday.

"Mom, can I ask you one question? " , he had said.

"Yes!", she had replied as she was hurriedly preparing dinner.

"Who's my father?" , whispered Natsumi .

On hearing this , Sakura had dropped the bowl of rice from her hands. The bowl hit the floor with a loud sound spilling all of the rice on the kitchen floor.

"Its Ok if you don't want to tell me , but don't you think you should at least tell me who he is" Natsumi had said.

Sakura had looked at him and remembered , how much he was like his father. Straight forward.

"Well! Well….." she had stuttered .

"Mom don't worry. I don't want to know right now. You can tell me about him later " he had said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

"_Well! Well….." she had stuttered ._

"_Mom don't worry. I don't want to know right now. You can tell me about him later " he had said._

"I had wanted to ask you this question for quite some time but I thought it would upset you, so I didn't .But please mom . I need to know," Natsumi had said.

"Whenever there was any functions in school, everyone in my class could come with his or her mother and father. Seeing this, it made me wonder who my father is."

Hearing this, Sakura had known that she had to answer his question. As she stares at the pair of amber eyes, she knows that it was time for her to tell him about his father. His magical power was getting stronger day by day.

"Y-Your f-father is in Honk-Kong . His name is S-Sy-Syaoran " ,she had replied. "He and I were school friends. He…." , Sakura had said slowly as her eyes were becoming blurry.

"Its alright mommy" , saying Natsumi had hugged her. After having a silent dinner , he goes up to his room.

"Ting-Tong"

"Hi" says Sakura to Tomoyo as she opens the door.

"Hi , to you too", saying Tomoyo gets inside.

"So , how was America?", Sakura asks her as they sit on the kitchen counter, with a cup of coffee.

"It was really great .Wish you could have been there . My Collection was approved by many and here this is for you" saying Tomoyo gives her a big box.

"Hey!!! You have already given me so many dresses .I don't even wear most of them" says Sakura as she takes out a beautiful baby pink evening gown from the box.

"Oh! But you know how I love to dress you up. Remember , even when we were kids , I just loved making all your fancy Card Captor costumes. Oh!!! I am really sorry….I was just saying-"

"Hey! Its alright. I wont faint or do something silly when we talk about something related to him ", Sakura replies to her friend honestly.

"By the way …where is Natsumi?", Tomoyo asks as she looks around.

"He has gone to his friend's birthday party. I wanted to talk to you about him" ,Sakura tells her.

"Well!! I am all ears" says Tomoyo getting comfortable on the couch .

"You know , Natsumi has been acting quite differently lately.

I had started to notice but I thought it was because of his mid-terms exams , but it was an entirely different matter" says Sakura looking outside the window.

Tomoyo looks at her and squeezes her hand , encouraging her to say further.

"Yesterday…….he asked me about his father. I knew it was coming but not this soon. I told myself I had time to tell him , but now I know , I was just avoiding it, praying silently that he would never ask" says Sakura with a sarcastic laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

"_Yesterday…….he asked me about his father. I knew it was coming but not this soon. I told myself I had time to tell him , but now I know , I was just avoiding it, praying silently that he would never ask" says Sakura with a sarcastic laugh. _

As Sakura gets up to prepare dinner, Tomoyo thinks what she should tell her.

"He's a smart kid. Don't tell him the reason why you two are not together but tell him how much you loved each other " says Tomoyo looking at Sakura.

"What should I tell him? Should I tell him we were friends when we were in grade five , the time when he had first come to Japan as a transfer student. He went back to Hong-Kong after telling me he loved me and promising that he would come back to Japan , but he never came. We hardly wrote to each other , just here and there.

Then when I went to England for further studies , I met him there , almost ten years later. I was so happy to see him , that I forgave him for not keeping his promise. We had a great time together. I felt like I was alive after many years and somehow we end up in his hotel together .

The next morning when I woke up , he was already gone" Sakura says in one breath , afraid that if she stopped then she could not let go of the past.

"After that I came to Paris for two weeks holiday with you and found out I was pregnant. From that time I have lived here in Paris. I just didn't had the courage to face my family at that time. Later when I told them , they have supported me through all" says Sakura wiping her tears .

"Do u still love him ?" asks Tomoyo slowly.

"That's the problem. I just want to think he betrayed me but some part of my heart tells me that he truly loves me. Oh! Tomoyo tell me what should I do?" says Sakura hugging her and crying her heart out.

Just then the phone rings.

"I'll get it "says Tomoyo.

"Hello ….no no its me Tomoyo…..what?" Sakura hears Tomoyo say on the phone.

She takes the receiver from her

"Hello"

"Hello dear . How are you?" Sakura hears her dads voice on the other end.

"Hello dad. We both are fine. What happened ? Is everything alright?" asks Sakura as she feels an uneasiness settle in her heart.

"Now dear , don't panic alright. Grand-father is ill and is asking for you and Natsumi all the time ."

"What- What happened" says Sakura worriedly.

" Just get down here . When he sees you , he'll be fine" replies her father.

"Ok. I'll be there as soon as possible" says Sakura putting down the receiver.

"Tomoyo ,are you alright?" asks Sakura as she she's her cousins bloodless face.

"Don't worry everything will be alright" says Sakura as she hugs her.

"I'll book three tickets to Japan right away" says Tomoyo as she calls the International Airlines.

"Japan…….." says Sakura slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

"_Japan…….." says Sakura slowly._

They arrived Japan on time . Natsumi was so excited , that he had barely sat still the whole flight.

He truly loved Japan.

"Miss Sakura, Miss Tomoyo , Master Natsumi , good to see u all. Hope you had a nice flight. The car is waiting if you all please come this way" saying David their driver ushers them towards the car.

Five minutes later , they were on their way to Tomoeda .

Sakura vaguely hears David telling Natsumi how tall he has grown since the last time they were here.

It had been a year, since they had visited Japan. During their visit here, Grand-father had insisted that they stay in Japan permanently but Sakura had declined giving excuses of Natsumi's school and all. The real reason was, Japan reminded Sakura of Syaoran . She was trying to forget him but couldn't ,how much she tried.

When Natsumi had started going to school , she had dated a few guys but quickly lost interest in them as the guys she dated did not have brown hair , expressive brown eyes , warm hands which when held her , gave her the feeling that this person no matter what happened would always be there for you , the guy who would be jealous when ever she talked with some other guy, always knowing how to cherish her, how to make her laugh when she was feeling down , the guys were not Syaoran Lee.

Sakura jolts from her thought as she find herself going through the gates of her grand-father's house.

As she gets out of the car , she gets a hug from Hannah , their house-keeper.

She was a kind and gentle woman .

"You have lost weight Monster " , Sakura hears her brother Toya say.

"I'm not a monster" saying Sakura hugs him and stamps his feet.

"Ouch !"

With all the noise she fails to hear the sound of the wheel-chair until it stops in front of her.

"Gra- Grand –father!! What happened ?" saying Sakura and Tomoyo kneels in front of him with tearful eyes.

"Oh! Don't worry its nothing . I am just a little weak , that's all. Now how is my precious grand-son " he says as he looks for Natsumi.

Natsumi wriggles out from Toya's arms and hugs his grand-father.

"Oh My! Look at you. You have grown."

"You really think so grand-pa" , says Natsumi ;

"Yes of course. Would I lie to u."

"No" saying Natsumi hugs him.

"Welcome home , Sakura " she hears her father say.

"Daddy . How are you" saying Sakura hugs her.

They go up to their room to freshen up. Fifteen minutes later Sakura finds herself in the garden .

"Sakura , are you alright?" she hears Tomoyo's voice from behind.

"Yes. I am alright . How about you"

"Well am fine . I guess I was worried a bit but now after seeing him I am alright."

"Yes me too. I m glad I am here . Anyways I think I'll just go check on Natsumi." saying Sakura hugs her friend and goes to her room.

She gets in the covers beside her son. As she watches him sleep, she thinks how much he was like his father, both mentally and physically.

She wonders if anyone from Syaoran family saw him would they recognize him ?

"What has really happened to him Toya" , Sakura asks.

"Grand-father had a stroke a few months back."

"What !! Why didn't anyone tell me" says Sakura with tearful eyes.

"We thought you would get worried , but now doctors says he has to have an operation when he is stronger."

"Don't worry , he will be fine. He is tough ", saying Toya hugging her.

"Then I'll stay "says Sakura strongly.

"Don't be shocked . I had wanted to stay in Japan for a long time. I want to be with him .He wont mind right?"

"When he hears this news he will bounce with joy. We all wanted you to stay here after Natsumi was born, but we thought it would be better for you if you didn't stay in Japan. "says Toya.

After hearing this , Sakura's decision to stay in became permanent.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

"_When he hears this news he will bounce with joy. We all wanted you to stay here after Natsumi was born, but we thought it would be better for you if you didn't stay in Japan. "says Toya._

_After hearing this , Sakura's decision to stay in became permanent._

Sakura could not believe that it had already been a month since she had come to Japan. After she had decided to stay, she had told her family about it and they had really been happy. Even Natsumi was happy as he loved his grand-father and had made many new friends. He had friends to play with and Grand-father's place had a big garden where he could freely run around. He was not able to do this when they were in Paris as they lived in an apartment.

Since 2nd term was beginning , Natsumi had got admission in her old school, 'Tomeoda Elementary School'. Sakura herself had started teaching there as they were in need of an English teacher. She had completed her teacher training in Paris.

As she was going to school, Sakura thought that she would stay in Grand-father's house till he was better then she would shift to her old home. Thinking about those things she fails to notice the time.

The ringing of the school bell jolts her from her thoughts.

"Oh! I am late", saying Sakura hurries towards the school. Grand-father had given her a car at her disposable but she never used it as the school was quite close from their home.

Sakura finishes her class and walks to the staff-room. She finds everyone talking excitingly about something. When she asks her friend Rica , what was going on , she says that a transfer student was coming from Hong-Kong today to meet the principal. The student was going to join from tomorrow.

When Sakura hears this, she grips the table as she feels very weak in her knees .She feels the presence of a familiar power.

As she looks through the window she sees Natsumi talking with someone. Since it was home-time , all the students who were in extra activities were on the field.

"Hey Sakura , Lets go" says Rica .

"I'm coming.You go ahead", says Sakura gathering her courage.

When she moves towards the field , she feels a strange feeling but she ignores it. When Natsumi sees her he runs towards her. She hugs him, and doesn't see the person who was talking with Natsumi turn towards them.

When Sakura feels someone staring at her , she looks up and comes face to face with a familiar face which had haunted her dreams for the past six years.

They just stare at each other . Sakura vaguely hears Natsumi telling her that he forgot something in his class and he runs off.

When she sees Natsumi run off, she also turns to go , but a warm hand stops her.

"Sakura . Is it really you ?Oh! God . I don't believe it " , saying Syaoran hugs her.

"Sy-Syaoran …What are you doing here " , Sakura manages to say.

"I –"

"Mommy. Lets go" , they hear someone says .

"I'll be right there ", says Sakura looking at Syaoran's confused eyes.

He lets her go and just watches her as they go out of the school gate.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

"_Mommy. Lets go" , they hear someone says ._

"_I'll be right there ", says Sakura looking at Syaoran's confused eyes._

_He lets her go and just watches her as they go out of the school gate._

In a daze Sakura walked out of the school gate with her son.

"Do you know my new friend , Mommy?" , she heard Natsumi ask her .

"Oh! Y-Your f-friend……. Well yes……he was my school friend", replies Sakura who was still shocked . She was thinking whether it was a dream-

"Sakura. I'll give you a lift home", a voice penetrated through her thoughts.

As she tries to concentrate on what Syaoran was saying, Natsumi gets inside the car.

Feeling at a loss she also gets in the car.

"So where are you staying?" she hears Syaoran ask her as she puts on the seat belt.

"Oh! We are staying at my great grand-father's house" , replies Natsumi .

She vaguely hears Natsumi describing grand-father's place.

Sakura thought, they hardly seemed they had just met. They were talking as if they had known each other through out their life. As she thinks this she feels a fear grip her heart. _What if Syaoran came to know that Natsumi was his son. Then surely he would take __him away from her._

"Are you alright?", she hears Syaoran asking her.

"I a-am fine", Sakura replies as she steals a glance towards him. She feels a powerful aura coming from him. She senses anger, curiosity and happiness. He had changed. The boy she had fallen in love with was now a man.

"Just around the corner" , she hears Natsumi say.

Syaoran nods and passes through the gate. He stops the car in the drive way.

" Mr Lee , are you coming to the school tomorrow ?" , asks Natsumi as he gets down from the car.

"Yes. See you tomorrow. "

"So, when did you get married ?" , Sakura hears Syaoran ask her as she gets out of the car.

Before she could think of an answer Natsumi replies "Mom's n-"

"Oh! Natsumi say good-bye to your friend and thank him for the ride" , Sakura interrupts him.

"Thank you and see you tomorrow", says Natsumi.

"Well ….Bye and thanks for the ride", saying Sakura walks inside the house with Natsumi.

"Sakura", she hears Syaoran say as he gets out of the car.

She ignores him and climbs up the stairs. Just then the main door opens and Sakura sees her great grand-father . He looks at her, Natsumi and the person who was getting out of the car.

"Grand-father-"

"Hello young man. Why don't you come in for some refreshments. Its quite hot today" ,saying Sakura's grand-father takes him inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

_Hello young man. Why don't you come in for some refreshments. Its quite hot today" ,saying Sakura's grand-father takes him inside. _

"Hey that's great . I can show you all my things", Sakura hears Natsumi say.

_This cant be happening_ ,_Oh! Why did grand-father have to invite him , why did I get in his car_, Sakura thinks to her self as she goes to her room.

As she passes Natsumi's room ,she sees Natsumi excitingly showing his toys to Syaoran. She sees Syaoran showing genuine interest in Natsumi's things. There was a glint of tears in her eyes . She hurriedly goes to her room before they could see her.

"Hey Mr. Lee , when are you going back ", she hears Natsumi ask Syaoran from the open communicating door.

Sakura silently prays that he would leave as soon as possible.

"I'll stay in Japan for two weeks or may be longer " , Syaoran replies.

Hearing this Sakura cringes.

"Natsumi , start changing your school uniform ", Sakura enters Natsumi's room.

"Oh! ….do I have too?I am showing Mr-" .

"No. Now", Sakura replies sternly.

"Sakura do u mind if I help him change his clothes?", Syaoran ask slowly.

Sakura just stares at him, cannot believing what he said.

"Mommy, can he please?"

"Ok", she hears herself reply.

She walks out of the room and goes down-stairs.

"Sakura , is it really true that Lee is here", she hears Tomoyo ask her as she enters the dining room.

"Tomoyo when did u arrive? I am so glad you're here. Syaoran is here", Sakura says as she give her a bear hug.

Tomoyo just smiles.

"Oh! Tomoyo tell me what to do. He is here " , saying Sakura hugs her.

They hear laughter up-stairs and the sound of foot-steps.

"Well-",

"I hear Lee is here ", says Toya looking at Sakura .

"Promise me you wont hurt him Toya" ,asks Sakura hugging him.

"We'll see" replies Toya sitting on the sofa.

Just then Syaoran and Natsumi enters together hand in hand. Everyone in the room stare at them . Sakura pretends to look else where.

"Hey Uncle Toya, meet my new friend Mr. Lee" ,saying Natsumi takes Syaoran towards Toya.

"We have met before" , both say as they shake hands.

"When ?" asks Natsumi.

"A long time ago. Come and sit down . Grand-father is coming", saying Toya puts Natsumi on the sofa beside him.

"So Sakura , wont you introduce me to your friend?" , her grand-father asks her.

"Well , his name is S-Syaoran Lee. We used to know each other a long time ago" replies Sakura.

"Nice to meet you , Sir", she hears Syaoran say.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

"_So Sakura , wont you introduce me to your friend?" , her grand-father asks her._

"_Well , his name is S-Syaoran Lee. We used to know each other a long time ago" replies Sakura._

"_Nice to meet you , Sir", she hears Syaoran say._

"Same here . So Lee, are you related to Tsukasa Lee by any chance?", her Grand-father as he takes a seat.

"He's my Grand-father", Lee replies with a surprised expression.

"You are Tsukasa's grand-son . I cannot believe it. So how is he?"

"Well he is doing well now but he was sick a few years back. Do u know him , sir?"

"Well…. Did he ever talk about Hajime?"

"You're Hajime. He has told me a lot about you. How you went……"

Sakura vaguely hears Lee's reply. Oh! There will be no more questions for me if they talk , thinking Sakura tries to relax.

"Sakura was in Paris for the last couple of years. Since my health is a little down they are staying here, " she hears her grand-father say and she fells herself being tense.

"Why don't you stay for dinner? You can meet Sakura's father."

"Oh! I would love to, but I have some work", Lee replies

"Oh! But someday have dinner with us, ok." , Grand-father tell him.

"Yes, Sir" , saying Lee gets up to leave.

"I'll see you to the door", says Sakura as he gets up.

"I'll come too", Saying Natsumi jumps from the sofa.

"Natsumi go and do your home-work, now"

"Oh! Mom….I'll see you tomorrow in School" , Saying Natsumi hugs him.

Seeing them together , Sakura feels her eyes water.

"Yes. Now go in and do your home-work."

They walk towards his car when suddenly he takes hold of her hand .

Sakura becomes shocked and looks at him.

"Sakura have dinner with me tomorrow?"

"What!!but-"

"We have to talk, please. I need to talk . Please for old times sake."

"Ok", Sakura replies in a daze.

"I'll pick you up at 5 in the evening, ok", says Lee as he drives away.

She stands like that for sometime , wondering what happened.

"So , he's the one ", she hears Toya say as she enters the room.

"Don't deny . Natsumi and Lee looks so much alike that its not hard-" he stops himself as he sees Sakura crying.

Sakura remember I have supported you every time but I think you should tell him before I kill him ", says Toya as he hugs her.

Sakura nervously waits as the clock strikes 5. Tomoyo had helped her dress up. She had also told her that she was going to tell Syaoran about Natsumi tonight.

The door bell rings and Syaoran comes in.

As she walks towards him , he stares at her.

"Wow Sakura , you look beautiful."

Hearing this Sakura blushes.

Syaoran collects himself and opens the door for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

"_Wow Sakura , you look beautiful."_

_Hearing this Sakura blushes._

_Syaoran collects himself and opens the door for her. _

Syaoran takes her to a well known Italian restaurant. During dinner they talk about the place, how much it had changed during the past few years and so on.

After they finished their dinner , Syaoran suggested that they take a walk. Since it was a full moon night, Sakura agreed. It had been a long time since she had walked with him. As they were busy with their own thoughts, their path guided them towards Penguin Park.

When they realized where they were , each thought , how long it had been since they had come here together.

"Why didn't you answer any of my letters ?" , Sakura heard Syaoran ask her.

"What letters? I didn't receive any letters ", Sakura answers as she faces him.

"How can you say that. I wrote to you, I called but no-one knew where you were"

"Well-"

"Why Sakura, Why?", Syaoran says in frustration.

Sakura was till now controlling her temper but when she hears Syaoran ask all the questions instead of her she snaps.

"You dare to ask me why? First answer me, why did you disappear after that night. No calls , nothing. You just vanished."

What I vanished . You were the one…. .Wait a second . You didn't get the message I left you."

"What message?", Sakura asks him.

"That morning I got a call from my Uncle .They had been trying to reach me. My grand-father was suddenly very sick. Since I had to leave , I had written you a note and had also told the receptionist to give you the message."

"I didn't receive any note or messages . After that night , you didn't even try to call me. I never knew you were so irresponsible, we were so irresponsible. I'll take part of the blame for that night. We had a great time without thinking of the consequences" , saying Sakura turns away from him.

"Consequences !! Consequences !!" , Syaoran says turning the wheels of his brain.

He was shocked . The only consequences was-

"You were pregnant ", Syaoran says slowly.

Sakura's whole body becomes tense when she hears this.

"You were pregnant and you didn't tell me. You didn't even try to contact me or tell me the existence of my child. I had tried searching for you the whole time and you didn't even bothered to tell me?", says Syaoran angrily.

"What was I supposed to do. You didn't exactly tell me where you were.

It was my responsibility . I thought I was safe", answers Sakura

"Natsumi is my son."

Sakura keeps quite. She knew that if she told him, he would take Natsumi away from her.

Syaoran turns Sakura around to face him .

"Tell me Sakura that Natsumi is my son."

When she looks into Syaoran's eyes she sees the pain which he was going through.

"Yes", Sakura says softly.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

"_Tell me Sakura that Natsumi is my son."_

_When she looks into Syaoran's eyes she sees the pain which he was going through._

"_Yes", Sakura says softly._

Hearing her say yes, Syaoran felt a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders. "I-I have a s-son . I have a son ."

"I want to meet him now", Sayoran tells Sakura."Please Syaoran, You just can't come and tell Natsumi you're his father. First let me talk with him.

You can meet him in school tomorrow," says Sakura as she look at Syaoran with pleading eyes.

"Alright. Tomorrow then " . says Syaoran.

They don't talk much on their way back. Since Sakura was staying with her father today , Syaoran takes her to her old home.

When they reach her home, no-one was there. Her father had not returned from his work.

"Well , see you tomorrow", says Sakura trying to sound casual as possible.

"Yes, see you tomorrow".

"Ok, Bye", saying Sakura goes inside the house. When she comes inside , she takes a peek from her window and sees Syaoran staring in space at the same position as she had left him. After a few seconds , he collects himself and goes .

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura hears the door bell ring.

"Coming" , says Sakura opens the door.

She comes face to face to a large bouquet of flowers. As she stare at them , she sees the person holding the bouquet was Syaoran .

"Here this is for you", saying Syaoran gives her the flowers.

"Thank you ", replies Sakura and invites him in.

" No . Its alright. I ….I….I just wanted to thank you for not taking the easy way out" , saying Syaoran smiles.

When Sakura's dad drives in , he find Sakura at the door with a bouquet of flowers , staring in space.

"Natsumi , I have to tell you something", Sakura says as he was getting ready to go to school.

They had planned to meet in school but due to the conversation which she had with Syaoran, she had come to pick him up.

Natsumi waits for Sakura to continue.

"You know, Syaoran , he …..well he's .."

Natsumi looks at her with a confused expression.

Sakura takes a deep breath and says "He's your father."

Natsumi remains silent for some time.

"Really mom. He is?", saying Natsumi hugs her. Sakura's eyes filled with tears when she sees Natsumi's glowing face.

"When I had met him the first time, I had the feeling . Oh! Mom , he's everything I had dreamed my father could be like. So when can I meet him? Is he coming to the school?", Natsumi asks Sakura.

"Yes " , she replies.

Hearing this Natsumi hugs her . She had never seen Natsumi this happy. Seeing him like this , she felt guilt in her heart. If she had told Syaoran about Natsumi when he was born, then he would not have missed having father around.

For the first time since she had told Syaoran about Natsumi , she felt she did the right thing telling him .


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

"_Yes " , she replies_

_Hearing this Natsumi hugs her . She had never seen Natsumi this happy. Seeing him like this , she felt guilt in her heart. If she had told Syaoran about Natsumi when he was born, then he would not have missed having father around._

_For the first time since she had told Syaoran about Natsumi , she felt she did the right thing telling him ._

When they reach school, Natsumi rushes out of the car and hug's Syaoran.

Seeing them together , Sakura feels happiness from inside.

"Is it true that you are my father ?" Sakura hears Natsumi ask Syaoran as she approaches them.

"Yes" , she hears Syaoran say , as he hugs him.

Just then the school bell rings.

Sakura tells Natsumi to go to his class.

Natsumi hurries to his class room , with promise from his father that he will meet him after school.

"I better go too " says Sakura looking at Syaoran.

As she passes him , Sakura feels his reluctance to let her go, but he doesn't stop her.

After Sakura goes inside, Syaoran gets in his car and goes to his office.

When he reaches his office , he gets to work but his mind is so filled with Sakura and Natsumi, that at last he gets out of his office and goes for a walk.

Sometime later, he finds himself walking in the beach.

As he walks , he thinks of Sakura. He still couldn't believe he had finally found her. God! How much he had missed her. She had thought that, he had realized that the night they had spent together was a mistake and so she had not contacted him when Natsumi was born. He still couldn't believe that Sakura and he had a son. He remembers that that the night they had spent together had been so beautiful not to have borne fruit.

When he had first met Natsumi , he had felt a certain connection towards him. He had so desperately wanted Natsumi to be his son after he found out that Sakura was his mother.

When he had heard Natsumi calling Sakura "Mummy" ,the tiny ray of hope of them being together someday ,had died.

Six years ago , when he had found out about her engagement , he had wanted to hate her but couldn't as he knew perfectly well that you could never make a person love someone. He had started dating but he quickly lost interest.

Meling had been his support during his heart-break. She had told him that maybe Sakura had a reason for disappearing and she still believed that till today.

Yesterday he had called her and told her everything. She was so thrilled that she was planning the wedding already.

He had thought he was over Sakura. Who was he kidding? He had always loved her, and would always love her . When he had seen her after six years he had fallen in love with her all over again.

Now he just had to make her see that he had always loved her. Easy to say , he thought himself.

As he walks towards Natsumi's school, He thought with determination , that he was willing to give up everything to keep Sakura and Natsumi in his life.

AN: Hey guys sorry for the late update ….had some problem with the account but now its fine and abt the 'engagement' , it will be clear in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

_Now he just had to make her see that he had always loved her. Easy to say , he thought himself._

_As he walks towards Natsumi's school, He thought with determination , that he was willing to give up everything to keep Sakura and Natsumi in his life._

Earlier Syaoran had called Sakura saying that he would pick up Natsumi after school and bring him to her grand-father's place.

When Sakura reaches home , she sees everyone waiting for her.

"Oh! Good your back. We are planning to give a surprise birthday party for Natsumi. We will call all his friends. It'll be so exciting", says her grand-father excitedly.

Sakura had never seen her grand-father this excited.

"Oh! He'll just love it. Thank you ", saying Sakura hugs him.

They all begin to talk at the same time.

"I-I have to tell you all something ", interrupts Sakura.

Everyone looks at her to continue .

"Natsumi-"

"Hey everyone . Look what daddy bought for me", Natsumi rushes inside carrying an airplane.

Everyone in the room becomes silent.

"Oh! That's such a big plane. Someday you'll fly a plane like that and take me with you , right", saying grand-father breaks the silence.

"Of course. I'll take you, mommy, daddy , Uncle Toya, Aunt Tomoyo and Hannah for a grand tour" , says Natsumi .

"Natsumi come with me . I have made your favorite flavored ice-cream" , says Hannah .

"Yeppi", says Natsumi as he runs towards the kitchen with Hannah.

Sakura looks at Hannah and silently thanks her for taking Natsumi away.

Hannah gives her an understanding smile.

"So….you are the one who destroyed my daughter's life?", saying

Sakura 's Dad slowly turns towards Syaoran.

"I don't know if you'll believe me or not , but I had tried to find her, but she was no where to be found", says Syaoran .

"No where to be found? Where exactly did you look for her? Not in Japan, her home ", asks Toys sarcastically.

"I came here first .When I reached here , her engagement party's preparation was going on. I still remember that day clearly.

When I came here , the place was full of people and caterers.

When I asked one of the waiters , what was going on , he said 'Today is Miss Sakura Kinomoto's engagement party. '

When I heard that , I couldn't believe it" replies Syaoran.

Sakura could not believe what she was hearing.

"'My Engagement Party'. Stop and listen to yourself. How could you say such a lie to me and my family", shouts Sakura.

"No ,he is right. When you had gone to England , remember Saedo, then Vice-president, of my company ,told us that you had agreed to marry him. That day when Lee had come , I think we were planning your surprise engagement party" explains her grand-father.

When Sakura hears this she becomes speechless. She turns to Syaoran to say something but no words comes out.

"Next week is Natsumi's Birthday. We are holding a party for him. It would be great if you could come ", says her Grand-father breaking the silence.

"You are going, daddy?", Natsumi rushes out of the kitchen.

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow" saying Syaoran goes.

"Sakura . I think you should talk with Syaoran" , says Toya.

"Yes, I know . We both have been hurt by a simple misunderstanding . I don't know what I should say", replies Sakura as she starts to cry.

"Don't worry , everything will work out" , saying Toya hugs her.

Today was Natsumi's birthday .It had been whole week since she had met Lee.

Lee met with Natsumi everyday after school , but he never came to see her.

_She had become jealous of her own son._ She reminded herself that since his actions showed that he did not love her, at least he cared and loved Natsumi. When she thought about this, it hurt so much that she also pretended to ignore him.

The party was in full swing when Syaoran arrived.

"He is here. My daddy is here", saying Natsumi runs and hugs Lee.

Lee hugged him and after wishing him , his eyes moves towards Sakura.

"You look beautiful", says Syaoran as he passes her, in a small whisper so that she could only hear.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

_Lee hugged him and after wishing him , his eyes moves towards Sakura._

"_You look beautiful", says Syaoran as he passes her, in a small whisper so that she could only hear._

Hearing Syaoran say this to her, Sakura's heart skips a beat.

She blushes as Tomoyo nudges her with her elbow.

Sakura hurriedly goes to attend to the people who had showed up for Natsumi's birthday party.

"Daddy are you alright?" , Natsumi asks as he sees his father scowling for the sixth time.

"Oh! I'm ok", replies Syaoran cheerfully, maybe too cheerfully as Natsumi stares at him.

"You go and play with your friends , ok", Syaoran says as he sends Natsumi where his friends were.

Again , he scanned the room . There she was , dancing maybe the 10th time with some guy. Ahhhhhhh! How can she dance herself like that. Smiling at them when she had not smiled to him like that even once . Whenever Syaoran had talked with her , she was always polite, not the Sakura he remembered , who always spoke her mind.

Just then the music started. The men circled around Sakura , like bees attracted towards a beautiful flower. Sakura was like a beautiful flower.

Even he couldn't stop looking at her . Before she was beautiful, but now she was gorgeous .

When he saw her dancing with some guy, he had wanted to commit murder for the first time. He wanted to shout

'She's the mother of my child. No one has the right to dance with her except me .'

Even now , she was happily dancing with someone. Syaoran tightens his hand around his glass.

"Lost in thought , I presume", a voice penetrates through his thoughts. He turns to look at the speaker and sees a smiling Tomoyo . He relaxes his hand on the glass and looks elsewhere.

"Oh! Look, Sakura is dancing with the new Vice-President of our company. He and Sakura are good friends. He was senior to us in High-School. He has asked Sakura to marry him –", hearing this Syaorn looks at Tomoyo.

He gulps the champagne in one shot .

"Excuse me", says Syaoran as he heads towards Sakura.

Tomoyo smiles .

"My dance , I think", saying Syaoran takes Sakura in his arms for the dance.

Before her partner could protest, Syaoran gave his such an angry stare , that any protest he had , he forgot.

"Are you not enjoying the party?" , Sakura asks even though, her heart was beating rapidly.

"It seems your enjoying it for the both of us", replies Syaoran curtly.

"Hey ! Hey ! Whats that supposed to mean ?" , she asks him.

"Shhh! Lets just dance", says Syaoran as he embraces her.

She stood rigid for a few seconds , then she relaxed and put her head on his shoulder. He had finally asked her to dance. She had thought he would ignore her today from his previous behavior. When ever he used to drop Natsumi, he would politely talk with her and then go. It had pained a lot , but she also politely talked with him. . It had hurt that he did not even talk about getting back together. Her hope's of Syaoran coming back to her life was getting slimmer and slimmer.

When he had arrived ,all the women in the party from young girls to older women had flirted with him , and he in turn had given them such devastating smiles , which would make any women follow him on their knees anywhere.

Every time she had danced , she had looked towards him but he would be busy talking with some girl or women. She made up her mind that today she would tell him how she felt even though she knew that he did not love her anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

_Every time she had danced , she had looked towards him but he would be busy talking with some girl or women. She made up her mind that today she would tell him how she felt even though she knew that he did not love her anymore. _

The music ended.

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes to Sakura's emerald green eyes.

"Lets go outside", Syaoran says as he takes Sakura 's hand and leads her outside .

They finds themselves in the garden. Since the dance had started , most of the people were in the hall dancing.

Syaoran guides her towards the fountain. Since it was quite late, the sky was filled with stars with the full moon shining brightly. Sakura sits on the bench beside the fountain. Syaoran stands with his back facing towards her.

"I am going back tomorrow ", Syaoran voice penetrates the silence.

"What! I mean ……did you tell Natsumi ?" Sakura asks softly, not believing what she just heard.

"Not yet. I didn't want to spoil his birthday. I 'm going to tell him tomorrow as my flight is in the evening."

"Oh! I see" , Sakura says sadly as tears falls from her eyes. She hurriedly wipes her tears.

He slowly turns towards her and says, " I know , its quite late but I wanted to apologize for before. I am sorry ."

"I know it has been six years since we have last seen each other but the past few weeks I spent with you , I felt I have never been apart from you. Maybe its not the right time to tell you , but I will say it. I know you have someone in your life , but I wanted to tell you that I have never stopped loving you. I wanted to hate you but I couldn't ", says Syaoran holding Sakura's hand.

Hearing this Sakura's cries.

"Please don't cry. " Syaoran says wiping Sakura's tears . "I just wanted to tell you how I feel. I now understand why you didn't tell me about Natsumi. You thought that if I knew ,I would take Natsumi away from you. Don't worry hwe will be with you always. I'll come and meet him but I promise you I'll never show my face to you again," saying Syaoran leaves.

"Don't go", Sakura whispers as she holds his hand.

Syaoran stands still .

"Don't go. Don't leave me alone again. I don't think I'll survive if you leave me ", saying Sakura rushes into his arms and cries.

"Please don't cry. I thought-"

"Don't think " interrupts Sakura as she looks into his eye.

Syaoran slowly bends his head and kisses Sakura.

"I am so happy . I was so afraid-"

"Sh! Lets talk about our future and not about the past. You know I wanted to forget you but couldn't . I have loved you all along and I still do," says Sakura hugging Syaoran.

"But first, tell the Vice-President that you cannot marry him ", Syaoran says.

"Who are you talking about?", Sakura asks with a confused expression.

"The one who proposed to you", replies Syaoran.

"You are not making any sense. If you mean the VP of our company , then today is the first time I am meeting him in person. Who told you I was going to marry him?", Sakura asks Syaoran.

"I think I made a mistake ", saying Syaoran turns to go.

"You were jealous?", Sakura says.

Hearing this Syaoran turns towards her and sees her grinning.

"Well Tomoyo told me and I was going to see him in private before I went. When I heard he had proposed to you I wanted to….", replies Syaoran not looking at her.

Sakura puts her arms around him.

"When I saw you dancing with all the men , I wanted to commit murder for the first time. I have never felt like this with anyone."

Syaoran takes hold of her hand and kneels down in front of her.

He takes out a box from his pocket and says ,

"Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me."

"Yes ", Sakura replies.

Hearing this Syaoran puts the ring on her finger and seals their life with a kiss.

After a long time , they go inside to tell Natsumi the good news. When he heard that his mom and dad were getting married , he was so happy. He hugged them both and said,

"This is the best birthday present."

"Congratulations Sakura. I am so happy for you", saying Tomoyo hugs her .

"Thank you", says Sakura hugging her best friend

"Hey Li, Welcome to the family", saying Toya extends his hand as a sign of friendship .

"Thanks", says Syaoran shaking his hand.

Sakura felt she was in a dream and had to pinch herself several times.

As she receives well wishes from their guest, Sakura looks across the room and sees Syaoran talking, laughing with her family.

Her family had accepted and forgiven him.

When he sees her , he smiles at her lovingly, with promises for their future together .

He excuses himself and comes towards her.

"Can I have this last dance Mrs Li?", he asks her.

"No. You can have my first", says Sakura accepting his hand.

Together , she knew they could face anything.

THE END

AN: Thanks for reading and pls do tell me how it was.


End file.
